The Three Times Daphne Almost Fell
by Mr. Omelette
Summary: ...and the one time she did. Oneshot.


**The Three Times**

**Daphne Almost Fell**

**And The One Time She Did**

**

* * *

**

Believe it or not, Daphne Greengrass is also… a _girl_.

And there were four instances that justified that.

* * *

She remembers the first one dearly. Her hand held her dad's as they apparated to Hogwarts express. She doesn't want people to know that she was jittery, nervous and absolutely terrified because her mum would've frowned at that. _Female Greengrasses are the epitome of female perfection_, she says. And Daphne _must_…

Astoria wanted to see her off too, but mum has lessons with her, so it was just her and dad.

The whole process was quick, precise and so depressing, Daphne would've cried and begged to go home, if not for the bubbly boy that entered her compartment.

"Hi! I'm Seamus Finnegan." He says, and she knew that she would be his friend. Well, secret friend since she's a Slytherin (she is the school's _Ice Queen_, after all, and there's her image.) and he's, well, just ordinary Seamus. They'd smile at each other secretly when they walk pass each other, they'd send anonymous gifts just because, and sometimes, they'd help each other in the library.

It simply fascinated her that one Seamus Finnegan could literally turn frowns upside-down. Maybe that's what attracted her to him? His simple, boyish, friendly charm and homey charisma. And she had to grudgingly admit that Seamus Finnegan _is_ Daphne Greengrass' '_Mr. What-If Number One_.' Even if he is a Gryffindor.

Ooh~ she could imagine herself with him; living modestly in Diagon alley, with three children that were rowdy but loving. Trying to make ends meet, but it isn't really _that_ important because what matters most is that they're together and that there's always a way. She'd be normal and ordinarily special Daphne Finnigan, and Daphne loved the very idea of it.

* * *

Number two was different, very different.

She imagined it very differently.

Well, because it's about this… _Dangerous Boy_, and what the heck, every girl has a right to like a certain_ Bad_ boy at least once in her life.

And hers is in the form of one Michael Corner. People might argue that the real _Bad Boy_ was Draco Malfoy, but she should know better; he's nothing but some… slimy, spineless coward who's always behind his father. "When my father hears of this-" sound familiar? Also, try living with him in some boarding school for seven years, and maybe you'd think so too. And let's not forget, his bad boy type isn't really endearing. (How could laughing at stories of torturing little kids and pregnant women even be considered endearing anyway? Even if it's about Muggles?)

Now, Michael Corner, Scion of the Ancient House of Corner, _that's_ a bad boy! Especially since he challenged his Head of House to a battle of honor when his family considered allying themselves with the dark lord.

She'd blush every time when he'd pass by, and when he looks at her (_Merlin!) _She always knew her legs buckled. Mysterious, broody, and smart Michael from Ravenclaw really is a bad boy! (well, a good-bad boy, if you know what I mean)

Life with him, _hmm_… is like her teenage novellas? Maybe, but Daphne was sure it would've been interesting!

* * *

Then, there comes a time when RESPECT comes to the whole 'ideal guy' thing.

You see, Slytherin boys don't know the meaning of it when it comes to girls. Sure everyone in her House had manners and knew the ins and outs of proper curtsy, but when the parent/guardian/teacher leaves sight, it all goes down the drain. Especially with the males.

Surely, not all men are like this? Barbaric and… just… _urgh_!

She was in the school kitchen, a mug of hot chocolate in her hand as she watched the House Elves plan dinner.

And then _he_ came. Mr. 'What-If Number Three'. And you know what; he's a muggle-born! A MUGGLE-BORN! And she can't help but feel attracted to him. So yes, he's a muggle-born (a stone throw away of being a muggle) but he's just so… well-mannered, and funny, and sincere and _respectful!_ She knew a man of his caliber is definitely hard to find, and yes, fifteen-year-olds can be called men (as compared to those _boys_ from her house) so long as he passes a woman's test.

That's why when Justin Finch-Fletchley entered the kitchen (with _ickle firsties_) and asked if she was okay, she knew… he might've been…

And for weeks, she found him with ickle firsties inside the kitchen because the kids felt homesick and wanted to see mummy or daddy. Or how he wanted to be a daycare teacher (a teacher for muggle toddlers) even if his parents were grooming him to become an heir to his family's multimillion-galleon (he calls it multimillion-dollar) empire (and yes, she's done her research). It was through him that she learned of all the bigotry, and all the nonsense of her ilk. How her House oppressed and bullied his House. She wondered in great detail why Justin wasn't the prefect, and not that _pompous_ MacMillan. But he'd just shrug and tell her it's no big deal. It is through him that she realized how… little she was offering to the world. Justin wanted to have a school for kids (both for magical and non-magical folk) and educate them properly just so it might help in eradicating the bigotry. He's seen it, and is always afraid that one day muggle-borns like him wouldn't be allowed to practice magic.

It is through their many conversations that Daphne realized what truly a man Justin was. And after those few moments, she'd feel her heart racing when he'd pass by, how her heart flutters when he waves at her or calls her name, and she feels so… _human_ when he gives the one thing she desires, her _respect_. As a woman, as a student, and as a person.

With him, she could see it; being wedded to a muggle-born and starting propaganda one after another against the pureblood nonsense. And they'd open a school where magical bigotry isn't tolerated. She'd handle all the politics and such, while compassionate, smiling, and hard-working Justin would teach and educate people about equality and fairness. Such a Hufflepuff... Their children would grow smart and humble – believing in the teachings that every person has the right to magic. And Daphne Finch-Fletchley (née Greengrass) could safely say that she has offered something good to the world.

* * *

Yes, those three 'What-Ifs' were definitely something. But…

Seamus ended up with Lavender; and while Daphne doesn't approve of the gossipmonger, at least Seamus is happy. And their children are just… so adorable! And well, lately, Lavender's ranking in the friends department was going up in an astounding rate, especially since that girl is such a good friend and companion.

Michael, well, the last she's heard of him was when Lisa Turpin told her that he went off to a journey with Su Li and Terry Boot. Told her that the three were training to be master duelist or something. Lisa wasn't sure.

And Justin? Well, if you kept up with the papers, you'd know that he had this love triangle going on with Granger and Potter. And yes, he did make that school, _while_ managing his family's business. Did you also know that he is in the top five lists of Witch Weekly's most eligible bachelors, right between Neville Longbottom and Ernie MacMillan? And the first muggle-born to do so? The love triangle probably stems from the fact that Hermione Granger was his colleague and Harry Potter was his fellow board member. (Well, in any case, Granger and Justin simply looked _cute_ together! But Potter and Granger is like... _fish and chips_ or something equally pathetic, but we're getting sidetracked)

Her life would've been very different (so, so very different) if she ended up with any of them. But you know, Daphne doesn't regret any of it.

Because there's this guy. And he is a collection of all three of them. He was charismatic and funny as Seamus. He had been just as mysterious and smart as Michael (even if she _knew_ him inside and out). And he was the only boy in his House that respected her as a woman and as a friend. The type of man that also has his faults of course, like the fact that he's sometimes stubborn and irritating, but his many good traits simply make him a definite cut above the rest (a thing that was a rarity in most men). She's also known him since he was a child, being carried around by his mum.

Theodore Nott was the only boy in his year that didn't bear the Mark. And that he almost got disowned for it, but Daphne knew that didn't stop him from fighting what is right. And she was there with him in the final battle against the dark lord, cursing and defeating all those who believed in silly inbred ideas. He was always there for her, as she was with him, and at one point, she realized that he was _always_ there for her. He was the one who saw Daphne Greengrass as just… _Daphne_. Not as the _Ice Queen_, or the platonic friend, or even the strong-willed girl. To him, she's someone he could love and would love him back. The person who could make Daphne feel so elated (to a point where it isn't even funny anymore) and still make her want more.

The one who's hug feels the warmest, and whose breathe could send shivers down her spine. The one guy who whispers silly nothing in her ear, just because.

Yeah, Theodore's like that.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I have no idea why I wrote romance (it's not really my cup of tea) but yeah, I wrote romance! (funny thing though, Theo and Daphne are the names of my two OC characters from another story of mine.) Anyway, I hope wasn't too bad...


End file.
